1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display panel.
2. the Related Arts
A vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has the advantages of fast response, high contrast, and so on, and is the current mainstream in the market. However, at different viewing angles, the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules are different so that the effective refraction of the liquid crystal molecules are also different, which leads to variations of light penetration. Specifically, the light penetration capability is reduced at a slanted viewing angle, and the color viewed at slanted angle and the color viewed at right front are inconsistent, resulting in a color distortion at a large viewing angle. To improve the color distortion at large viewing angle, in pixel design, a pixel is divided into a main pixel area and a secondary pixel area. Each pixel area is divided into a four domains (referring to the small area with basically the same liquid crystal molecular orientation). Hence, each pixel is divided into 8 domains. Through making the voltages of the main pixel area and the secondary pixel area different, the liquid crystal molecular orientation of the two pixel areas are made different to improve the color distortion at large viewing angle to achieve low color shift (LCS).
In the three-dimensional (3D) film-type patterned retarder (FPR) displaying technique, two neighboring rows of pixels correspond to the left eye and right eye of a viewer to generate respective left-eye image and right-eye image. The left eye and the right eye of the viewer receive respectively the left-eye image and the right-eye image, and the brain synthesizes the two images so that the viewer feels the 3D displaying effect. However, as the left-eye image and the right-eye image may cause cross-talk to occur, which results in the viewer seeing a double-image. To avoid cross-talk, a black matrix (BM) technique to shield between two neighboring rows of pixels is used to prevent signal cross-talk and reduce the image cross-talk. Nevertheless, this technique will greatly reduce the opening ratio in the 2D display mode and reduce the display luminance in 2D display mode.
The aforementioned LCS design of dividing a pixel into a main pixel area and a secondary pixel area can solve the opening ratio problem in 2D display mode and the signal cross-talk problem in 3D display mode at the same time. That is, in 2D display mode, the technique can control the main pixel area and the secondary pixel area to display normal 2D image, while in 3D display mode, the main pixel area display a black image equivalent to BM to reduce the cross-talk between two eyes and the secondary pixel area display 3D image. However, in 3D display mode, because the main pixel area displays a black image, i.e., only the secondary pixel displays 3D image normally in 3D display mode, the LCS effect cannot be achieved, and color distortion is still observed at large viewing angle.
To solve the aforementioned problems, the known technique in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 divides a pixel into three sub-pixel areas A, B, C, with each sub-pixel area further divided into 4 domains. Each pixel is driven by two data lines and two scan lines. In 2D display mode, GateN_1 controls the thin-film transistor (TFT) 1, 2, 3 to become conductive, DataN_1 inputs respective data signal to sub-pixel A, DataN_2 inputs respective data signal to sub-pixel B and C so that the three sub-pixel areas A, B, C can all display 2D image normally to improve the opening ratio in 2D display mode. Different data signals are inputted through DataN_1 and DataN_2 to make the voltage of the sub-pixel area A differs from the voltage of sub-pixel areas B, C, and then GateN_2 makes the TFT 4 conductive. Under the effect of capacitor C1, the voltage of the sub-pixel area B is different from the voltage of the sub-pixel area C. As such, each of the three sub-pixel areas A, B, C has a different voltage to achieve the LCS effect in 2D display mode. In 3D display mode, GateN_1 controls the thin-film transistor (TFT) 1, 2, 3 to become conductive, DataN_1 inputs respective data signal to sub-pixel A to make sub-pixel A display a black image, DataN_2 inputs respective data signal to sub-pixel B and C so that the three sub-pixel areas A, B, C can all display 3D image normally so that a row in two neighboring rows of pixels, a row of pixels displays the sub-pixel area B and sub-pixel area C of the left-eye image and the other row displays the sub-pixel area A, which is able to display black image, between the sub-pixel area B and sub-pixel area C of the right-eye image. The displaying of sub-pixel area A of a black image is equivalent to the BM, and can reduce the 3D signal cross-talk between two eyes. Then, GateN_2 makes the TFT 4 conductive. Under the effect of capacitor C5, the voltage of the sub-pixel area B is different from the voltage of the sub-pixel area C so as to achieve the LCS effect in 3D display mode.
Through the above technique, the opening ratio problem in 2D display mode and the signal cross-talk between two eyes in 3D display mode can both be solved, as well as to achieve the LCS effect in both 2D and 3D display modes. However, in the above technique, two data lines are required to drive each pixel, which accordingly increases the number of data line drivers and manufacturing cost.